The overall goals of the Hypertension Network, proposed by investigators at University of Michigan, Loyola University, Case Western Reserve University, and the Massachusetts General Hospital, are to use human families, case-control samples from a variety of populations and animal (rat) models of hypertension to identify novel genes that regulate blood pressure and predispose individuals to hypertension. The studies proposed from Case Western Reserve University are to develop and implement three crucial core activities: genotyping informatics, and statistical analysis. The aims are to use state-of-the art technologies and to develop new and novel methods that will lead to efficient detection of genetic factors in high blood pressure. The genotyping core will have the responsibility to process all family and individual blood samples for DNA extraction and to genotype the samples for both anonymous and candidate gene markers using highly polymorphic PCR-based microsatellite loci. High-throughput, semi-automated genotyping based on an automated DNA sequencer will be implemented for conducting the genome screen and the association studies. Additionally, a novel method termed MATS will be used to develop microsatellite markers at specific candidate genes. The informatics core will use state-of-the-art database tools to manage the phenotype and genotype data generated by the network. The aims are to make available to network investigators current data and project status, and to collaborate with investigators for statistical analysis of data.